une nuit, 3 chansons
by dark and devil time
Summary: une nuit propisse à des déclarations d'amour !


Une nuit, 3 chansons :

Pour cette sixième année Ginny avait décidé de changer !!

Elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis comme blaise Zabini, pansy parkinson, ou encore Drago Malefoy… en pensant à lui Ginny eu une petite chose dans le ventre. Le petit signe qui dit « c'est l'amour »

Ce soir serait le grand soir le bal de noël. Elle avait une magnifique robe verte kaki qui se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur de ces yeux, des chaussures dorées et un serre tête de même couleur. Elle descendit les escaliers de marbre avec une extrêmement lenteur pour que tout le mon de puisse l'admirer.

Elle se sentait bien, elle s'accrocha à son cavalier, un septième année de serdaigle.

Arrivée dans la grande salle elle fut éblouit par le décor, comme pour sa troisième année de la neige tombait du plafond mais des petits angelots voletaient dessus de sa tête !

De plus elle était nerveuse car se soir était aussi le soir ou elle allait avouer à Drago qu'elle l'aimait. Leur relation était assez difficile à comprendre ils étaient proches mais ne se l'avouaient pas.

Après plusieurs slows le professeur Dumbledore déclara qu'il était temps de laisser les chanteurs chanter !

Ginny monta sur scène, s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur Dumbledore lui mit le choipeaux sur la tête, puis le choipeaux cria : D'amour ou d'amitié

Ginny se leva se mit sur le devant de la scène, prit le micro et commença à chanter :

_Il pense à moi, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher  
Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues  
Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets_

Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit  
Je ne sais pas où je suis, quelque part dans sa vie  
Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui

Refrain:  
Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vieJe rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand

Rien à lui dire, il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner  
Rien qu'un sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits  
Le temps me paraît long et je n'ai pas appris  
À me passer de lui

au Refrain

Durant toute la chanson elle avait fixé Drago. Puis se fut à son tour de chanter il monta sur la scène le choipeaux cria : you're beautiful

_My life is brilliant.  
My __love__ is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Il descendit de la scène en frôlant Ginny, preuve que cette chanson était pour elle. Viens après le tour d'Harry, il monta sur la scène on mit le choipeaux sur sa tête et celui-ci cria : I don't wanna know

Harry regarda Ginny puis Drago, il savait !

_  
Hold up, let me answer my phone  
Some bitch callin me about some bullshit probably  
I'ma call you right back  
I'm doin this mixtape right here  
Now back to what I was sayin_

Somebody said they saw you  
The person you were kissing wasn't me  
And I would never ask you  
I just kept it to myself  


_Chorus   
I don't wanna know  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know_

Oh baby  
I think about it when I hold you  
When lookin in your eyes, I can't believe  
I don't need to know the truth  
Baby keep it to yourself

Chorus  
I don't wanna know  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know

Baby taught you better then me (taught you better then me)  
Then why you fall asleep (why you fall asleep)  
Shove 'em off and stay, what you used to do to me (do to me baby)  
If your better off that way (better off that way)  
Baby what I like to say (all that I can say)  
Go on and do your thing and don't come back to me  
(Stay away from me baby)

I don't wanna know where your whereabouts or how you movin  
I know when you in the house or when you cruisin  
It's been proven, my love you abusin  
I can't understand, how a man got you choosin (yeah)  
Undecided, I came and provided ma  
My undivided, you came and denied it (why?)  
Don't even try it, I know when you lyin (I know when you lyin)  
Don't even do that, I know why you cryin (stop cryin)  
I'm not applyin no pressure, just wanna let you know  
That I don't wanna let you go (I don't wanna let you go)  
And I don't wanna let you leave  
Can't say I didn't let you breathe  
Gave you extra cheese (c'mon), put you in the SUV  
You wanted ice so I made you freeze  
Made you hot like the West Indies (that's right)  
Now it's time you invest in me  
Cause if not then it's best you leave  
Holla, yeah

Chorus   
I don't wanna know  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know  
If your playin me, keep it on the low  
Cause my heart can't take it anymore  
And if your creepin, please don't let it show  
Oh baby, I don't wanna know

A la fin de la chanson Harry versa une larme, il savait que Ginny aimait Drago et que s'était réciproque, il n'avait jamais était aussi vide. Il se reprit et se dit que le bonheur de Ginny lui suffisait !

Pendant ce temps Drago rejoignit Ginny qui en avait gros sur le cœur et lui fit la plus belle déclaration d'amour :

- Ginny tu m'as fait comprendre en chantant cette chanson combien je t'aimais tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je t'en supplie reste avec moi et cela pour toujours !

Ginny lui sauta au cou et lui dit dans l'oreille :

-je resterai toujours auprès de toi Drago Malefoy !

FIN


End file.
